The Demon Inside Us All
by slushette
Summary: Be aware I do make grammar mistakes... Read at your own risk. Chapter 2 is up! Sakura is having trouble with hormones, demons, and hot boys. I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Story Plot:

Sakura has been adjusting with her parents death, Naruto off training, Sausuke being a traitor, and having a perverted panther demon in her. If things weren't more troublesome wait until her demon Hiraku tells her about going into heat…How is Sakura going to cope with the three personalities, working 24/7, being a hormonal teenager, and having a demon with a mind of her own. Things could get a little crazy and complicated! Not to mention how things could go wrong when her sight are set on Shikamaru. (heh, you poor thing, you might want to start running.)

Key:

'Indicates Thoughts'

"Indicates Conversation"

P.O.V.---Point of view.

**Actions**

The Demon Inside Us All

Chapter One

Sakura's P.O.V.

As I lay here I ponder the past, and the changes that no one is allowed to know. I was…

Weak…

I am always weak in their eyes. I'm weak… useless… annoying… ugly.

I was never given the chance and I never gave myself the chance. I was always protected. I was always the one watching them from far behind… I'm not weak. I'm anything but weak.

If only they knew. I wouldn't give them the benefit of knowing when they don't care.

I am Sakura Haruno of team 7. Team 7 is no more. They are gone and I am left here in Konohagakure. It's been three years. My parents were killed… and I.. I couldn't save them. That fateful day I gained a new strength… a demon.

Hiraku! A demon that took my parents life, a demon that is now in me. The heartbreak, the loneliness, the pain was all consuming but I will never let that stupid cat take me over! Not after everything my parents sacrificed to seal the dark panther in my body, it was the only option for any possible survival.

'Naruto. Naruto, you said you are going to return soon.'

Inner Sakura, 'Naruto, you better come back! I can't wait to kick your ass!'

Hiraku, 'Now, why the hell is it that she never shuts up! Ladies, we have a bigger problem than what your brooding over now. The full moon is in two days… Sakura GOD DAMN IT are you LISTENING to ME!?'

Inner Sakura, 'What are you going on about you infernal CAT!'

Sakura, '**Sigh**… At this rate I'm going to get a headache. What is it Hiraku, what's with the full moon..?'

Hiraku, 'We will be at our peak, we will lust, we will search out a mate! It will be our first mating cycle!!! We will be in heat. There is no way to avoid it. We will be in heat, driven insane and our instincts will run wild. We are not human anymore and this happens to be natural for us demons. It is rare in such cases that female demons get contained in the first place…I think we need see Tsunade-shishou!'

Sakura, 'So… your telling me that we will… and there's no way to stop it… WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING SOONER! I'm too young to… you know!'

Inner Sakura, '. . . we are so SCREWED! He he he.'

**Sigh. **I hear rustling. Whoever it was, was coming towards us. **Glance. Blink. Blink. **

'Shikamaru?'

Narrative P.O.V.

"Are you on your day off?" Said a lazy drawl from behind her. Not bothering to look Sakura responded with a just as lazy tone. "What's it look like? I'm not at the hospital so you can definately that I am not working."

Shikamaru sighed , "How Troublesome. I never thought I would catch you staring up at the clouds." Sakura didn't bother to answer, finding peace in the silence. Shikamaru lay in the grass of training field 2 beside Sakura. He gazed at the clouds in silent acceptance that she was trying to escape as much as he was.

'So... wonderful. I'm going to go insane with lust and rape whoever I see…' Sakura though with distain.

Hiraku snickered, 'I wouldn't call it rape, you can't rape the willing! Cha! Men are so easy, it's Seduction.'

Inner Sakura, 'Hmm…I like where she's going with this! Hmm hmm hmm and look at that fresh meat next to us! Sexy, Not to bad if I say so myself!'

'W-What!?! S- Shikamaru?! OMG your all insane! Hn!' Sakura flinched outwardly getting the attention of Shikamaru.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" He leaned over her watching her with his faced etched in concern. Sakura turn three shades of pink.

'He's so close. Those eyes…I never noticed before their so complex… I'm loosing myse…' Sakura lost all train of thought. Sakura sat up slowly moving gracefully their noses almost touching. Her hand had found his neck before he jerked violently and turned beat red.

She teasingly touched her lips to his. The light, gentle contact sent heat and electricity through her veins. Flicking her little pink tongue over his lower lip, she gained a slight moan from Shikamaru.

'more… I want more of him!' All the voices were one in complete agreement in Sakura's head.

Sakura's shyness left in a second, adding pressure she nipped his bottom lip. Sakura slipped her tongue in and gently caressed his tongue. Her movements were inviting, almost enticing to Shikamaru. He was swept up in the passion and want, he wanted to dominate her.

'hmm…I could get used to this.' Shikamaru's unfocused thoughts.

'He tastes so good! Like white Chocolate.' Sakura and Shikamaru dueled for dominance. It was the heat of their bodies, the liquid fire running through their veins, and the sensitivity to each other. The light brushing of fingers sent goose bumps and warm shock through there bodies.

The heat that pooled in her stomach at the touch of his hand on her back and hips caused more and more instinctual reactions. Sakura final broke the kiss for air, that had been long deprived from them both.

Her mind was coming back to her and yet the heat and the wetness, the want, still glazed her over. Sakura found her eyes start to focus, she had Shikamaru pinned beneath her!

'OMG!OMG!OMG! I ALMOST…AHHHHH!' Sakura thought in panic.

'Would you stop screaming! We found our mate, and it wasn't rape! Take a look at him! He felt it all as much as you did! Look, he's aroused, his face is bright red, he's panting, his hands are all over you, and he's …hard!' Hiraku purred lightly.

'What do you mean he's hard..? . . . You don't mean…he couldn't possibly, you know because of me…' Sakura pondered in a more calm state as she watched Shikamaru with all his tell tale signs. Out of curiosity, Sakura arch her pelvis over his and felt his enormous erection pulse against her.

Sakura lifted her eyes to meet his and she was stuck in his dark eyes. "Sakura…" Shikamaru asked profoundly confused. She had never acted like this before in his whole entire life that he's known her, well not towards him at least! Maybe to the Uchiha Sausuke but not to him.

'What do I say?!' Sakura thought confused and panic stricken.

'Shut up, let me take care of this!' Hiraku burst joyfully. Hiraku took over with limited control provided by Sakura.

Sakura leaned in to Shikamaru their eyes locked, she grounded herself against him. Sakura saw him bite down on his lip and the flicker in his eyes.

Sakura purred out in a all to possessive and serious tone, "You, Shikamaru Nara are MINE. As you are mine, I am YOURS. How about you think about that, my mate." With the touch of her lips to Shikamaru's she was gone. **Poof.**

**Blink. Blink. **'WHAT JUST HAPPENED!? Damn it, I'm thoroughly confused. **Sigh.** How Troublesome… hers…What does she mean… She couldn't want me, could she...'

Shikamaru grumbled loudly, from being left thoroughly aroused, flushed, and confused.

'Sakura…Troublesome woman.' He stared back up at the clouds and strangely found that unfulfilling. 'I need to find Sakura and figure this out.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiraku: Black Panther Demon. Sakura likes to degrade by calling a Cat, in reference to stupid cat or domesticated pet. Which as a demon is rambunctious, perverted, and very much a pest, althought holds wisdom cause its very old.

Author's Note: This is just a dabble, if you want me to continue it as a story let me know. Please forgive my horrible grammar. Please review, depending on the input i might continue or take this in a different direction. Thank you for take your time to read. --Slushette


	2. Chapter 2

The Demon Inside Us All

**Recap:**

**Blink. Blink. **'WHAT JUST HAPPENED!? Damn it, I'm thoroughly confused. **Sigh.** How Troublesome… hers…What does she mean… She couldn't want me, could she...?'

Shikamaru grumbled loudly, from being left thoroughly aroused, flushed, and confused.

'Sakura…Troublesome woman.' He stared back up at the clouds and strangely found that unfulfilling. 'I need to find Sakura and figure this out.'

Chapter Two

Sakura's P.O.V.:

'How could you say that!!!? I let you take over and you SAID that of all things! My God.'

'We needed to stake claim on our mate! You were to chicken to do it; someone had to do something for our best interest!' Stated a smug Hiraku, who was still gloating over her latest actions.

'Um… guys, As much as I love to hear you fight, we need to focus. We have to go see Tsunade-shishou, then that we can go molest Shika-kun sooner than later! Cha!' Inner Sakura yelled over Sakura and Hiraku.

Both stopped their internal battle only to** Sweat drop **and** fall over**. 'I blamed you!' Sakura stated deadpanned to Hiraku indicating her bad influence on Inner Sakura.

Narration:

Sakura had reached Tsunade-shishou's office only to find her passed out on her desk with four bottles of sake around her. 'This definitely isn't my day…' Sakura thought to herself as she went to Tsunade-shishou desk, reaching to shake her.

"Tsunade- shishou?" Sakura stated, but it didn't wake the women before her. An evil plan formed in Sakura's mind.

"LOOK KAKASHI'S WEARING A DRESS! AND SHIZUNE IS GETTING AWAY WITH YOUR SAKE AGAIN!!!" Sakura screamed into Tsunade-shishou's ear. Tsunade bolted up out of her chair, nearing falling. Drool drip from her chin as Tsunade-shishou looked around frantically.

"SHIZUNE!!" Tsunade yelled furiously. Sakura was rolling on the floor in laughter until Tsunade finally realized what happened, Tsunade glared at her student.

"What is so important that you needed to wake me in such an inappropriate way, Sakura?" Tsunade-shishou took her seat rather stiffly. This sobered Sakura up from her fits of laughter to a rather stern serious.

"Hiraku has informed me of the new moon that is in two days… She says that we will mate. In Other words, I think Shikamaru will be in danger. I need your help…"

**Blink. Blink. (Tsunade). **

"What exactly do you need my help with, Sakura. I think it's rather clear what you have to do… **Snicker.** Oh. Oh you want to prevent your mating cycle. **Sigh. **I think that would be too dangerous, we have never tried to stop a female demon from mating; actually we never came across a contained female demon before. There is no saying, what could happen if we tried. Sakura, you need to mate, I know this is hard for you but you need to face this. I can't help you."

"But Tsunade-shishou, I can't rape Shikamaru. I just can't. I can't let that happen."

"Sakura, you're a smart girl but you're too innocent for your own good. Sakura, you won't be raping anyone, I think Shikamaru would love to have you as his. I would recommend mating before your two days is up; maybe it will satisfy your mating cycle before your heat comes. Maybe it will make you less irrational and instinctual."

Sakura nodded weakly before she left Tsunade-shishou disheartened.

'It's inevitable… All I can do is avoid Shikamaru till my Mating cycle is over, even that is so discouraging. I can't stop thinking about him.' Sakura frowned slightly as she continued on her route through town, making her way home.

'Sakura… It's not so bad; I think Shikamaru suits you far better than that traitorous boy, Uchiha Sausuke. Please just talk to Shikamaru; I'm sure the number one strategist can help. If not he would understand the situation far more than he does right now.' Hiraku's concerned voice rang through her mind. No matter how bad Hiraku was, she hated it when Sakura was sad.

'Yea, cheer up! Shika-kun might have the answers!' Inner Sakura added with support, because when Sakura was sad, she was.

'Hn.' Sakura responded in a put out way.

Narration:

Sakura changed her course as she made her way to the Nara residence. She knocked lightly on the door, hoping that no one would answer, because she didn't want to face this. She didn't want to have to tell him. The dread gripped her heart like a vise. It was the anxiety the fear that struck her, the fear of rejection and uncertainty.

Sakura was greeted by the happy face of Mrs. Nara. "Why hello, Sakura, what brings you here this evening?"

Sakura returned Mrs. Nara's smile graciously, and asked, "Is Shikamaru here?" Mrs.

Nara's smile widened and responded coyly. "He's upstairs my dear, why don't you go say hi. He's the first door on the right."

Sakura nodded and politely said thank you as she made her way up to see Shikamaru. She tapped lightly on the door, hoping to get Shikamaru's attention. Shikamaru lazily opened the door only to be shocked at the sight before him. His eyes we wide and he stood dumbfounded. 'After all that searching and not finding her, it was only wasted when she shows up at my door…Troublesome woman.'

Sakura pushed her way in and closed the door behind her. Only to realize how close they were standing.

**Bu-bump **'How did we get this close…' (Sakura)

**Bu-bump **

Sakura not wanting to look up started babbling from the intensity of their proximity. "Shikamaru, I need to tell you something… I know you won't like it…O-Of course you won't how stupid of me. Ever since my parents died, I've had a demon inside me… She actually not that bad, but she does cause problems like this once in a while. Uh…Let me get to the point. I need you to have sex with me!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she smacked her hands over her mouth. 'That wasn't what I wanted to say… That sounded bad…' Sakura looked up to see Shikamaru looking shocked, flabbergasted, and thoroughly confused.

"S-Sakura?" Shikamaru choked out.

Sakura cut him off," Shikamaru, what I said I didn't mean that way. I meant that this demon in me, she kind of has this thing called a mating cycle. Well I have a mating cycle, is what I am trying to say, and I found that you're my mate. The one that if I don't mate with now… I will forcibly take when the time comes. I don't have any answers. I do like you… I like you a lot and I don't want it to come to that. The Hokage can't help me stop this. Please say something…"

Shikamaru sigh as his mind started to process all this. He got into his thinking position.

'I'm not good with girls… Sakura likes me. Of all that he's processed, Shikamaru couldn't help think all the possible outcomes came down to the same conclusion. Sakura and I would have sex, whether she forced me or not. This is deeply bothering her. All I ever wanted was to be a Jounin, and have a family. Just a boring long life, that's all he ever dreamed of wanting.'

Sakura could feel the dread clench harder at the silence that had been growing for minutes now. The tension in the room had thickened. Her eyes clenched closed waiting for him to reply.

A rough calloused hand cupped her face, surprising Sakura. She looked up into his dark glittering eyes. "Sakura, I like you too. I never stood a chance against Sausuke. I lost hope when I heard from Ino you liked him. I can't have sex with you Sakura. That would be impossible."

Sakura nodded weakly.

"But… I can only offer my love. I can't have meaning less sex with you, when I feel like this about you. If anything were to happen I would want to be yours and you be mine, forever. That is all I can offer."

Sakura felt the tears form as she felt her heart burst with happiness. The kind of happiness that she had never before experience, one that brought euphoria, and elation. She ecstatically jumps him, causing them both to crash to the floor.

Sakura crashed her lips to Shikamaru's. The friction and softness of the contact sent a fire through their bodies. They could feel the love and passion in their kiss.

The door flew open to reveal Mrs. Nara. She was slightly shocked at seeing her son making out on the floor with Sakura. Both of them had separated and looked flushed, embarrassed, and shameful. Mrs.Nara burst out laughing, making the couple look up at her.

"Shikamaru, I've never been so proud! Sakura is a fine choice for your wife! **Smile**. Why don't I leave you, I just came to see what the ruckus was about, but I see now that you have it under control."

Sakura and Shikamaru's blush grew as the door closed. Sakura finally realized their position.

"Shika-kun, I would like to be yours and only yours. I w-want to have a relationship and future with you." Sakura said shyly can nervously, pushing her fingers together in an attempt to contain her nervousness.

A lazy grin formed on his face as he pulled Sakura down into his chest. The warm embrace was new to Sakura. The feeling of protection, warm, and the musk smell of the forest and herbs. (A.N.: I choose that cause I kind thought that his clan makes a lot of medical remedy's and stuff for the hospital? Correct me later if I'm wrong.)

"What do we do now?" Sakura asked lightly, not wanting to move or leave his arms.

"Why don't you join my family for dinner?" Shikamaru said contently.

A.N.: They are about 18 and 19. I still have Shikamaru living with his family cause they still need him around and he's lazy. I don't know. I didn't come up with a good reason beside, his family being close. I haven't mentioned Sakura's living arrangements because it's implied logic. Her parents died so you assume that she is living by herself. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please review, I accept flamers.


	3. Chapter 3

The Demon Inside Us All

Previous Chapter:

Sakura and Shikamaru's blush grew as the door closed. Sakura finally realized their position.

"Shika-kun, I would like to be yours and only yours. I w-want to have a relationship and future with you." Sakura said shyly can nervously, pushing her fingers together in an attempt to contain her nervousness.

A lazy grin formed on his face as he pulled Sakura down into his chest. The warm embrace was new to Sakura. The feeling of protection, warm, and the musk smell of the forest and herbs. (A.N.: I choose that cause I kind thought that his clan makes a lot of medical remedy's and stuff for the hospital? Correct me later if I'm wrong.)

"What do we do now?" Sakura asked lightly, not wanting to move or leave his arms.

"Why don't you join my family for dinner?" Shikamaru said contently.

Chapter 3:

'OMG! OMG! OMG! His parents caught us and now I have to eat dinner with them…AWKWARD!' Sakura thought frantically when she came to her senses.

Shikamaru saw the panic stricken face of his girlfriend and sweet dropped. "You're going to have to have dinner with them sometime so you might as well get it over with, **Sigh** Troublesome…"

Grabbing her hand he lazily dragged her downstairs to the dinning room table.

"AWW, Isn't it sweet, Hunny! And after all this time I thought my son was gay! But my young man has proven me wrong, and what great taste he has in women! CHA! Grandchildren! I can't wait! Isn't that right, Hunny!" Mrs. Nara said to her husband so loud that even the neighbor could probably hear it.

"Anything to get you off my back, you troublesome women," said Mr. Nara lazily in a low mumble. His wife turned happy in seconds flat and he almost regretted saying it aloud.

"Look here, NARA! I will have grandchildren and I will still be on your back about your lazy ways! You get the couch tonight mister." Mrs. Nara gave her husband an evil glance as she threatened her husband. Mr. Nara gulped and sat there shrinking slightly in his chair.

Shikamaru continued making his way to the table like nothing happened. Sakura followed wondering if Mrs. Nara was always like this.

"Now Sakura, when do you think you and Shikamaru will take the next step?"

Sakura's head bobbed up in surprise, "The next step?"

"Ah yes, you know moving in together… engagement…kids?"

Mrs. Nara continued her interrogation in her own manner as both men ignored and ate. This put Sakura on the spot.

"Well, Mrs. Nara, I think that is for Shikamaru and I to talk about when the time comes. I live alone so there is no conflict with having him meet my family since there dead. When reach that part in our relationship I would gladly let him move into my house."

Sakura scrambled over the words, not know how to handle this type of conversation.

"Aww, my poor dear, living by yourself must be hard on you, and not having parents around to take care of you is so saddening. Oh I know, How about if you call me mom, and since living alone is so lonely, my son will move in immediately!"

Sakura and Shikamaru both choke, shock written all over there faces. Not responding because they were both fighting to recover, Mrs. Nara exclaimed that it was settled thinking that that was their way of saying that they accepted it.

Not long after dinner was over. Mrs. Nara had packed Shikamaru's things and thrown them out the door, with a come to dinner Wednesday at 6.

**Silence**

"What just happened back there! I had to have dinner with them sometime!! I should have waited till we were farther into the relationship to have dinner with them…"

Shikamaru looked pale and didn't respond. Sakura twitched and realized he was still in shock. She sighed loudly as she grabbed his bag and slung him over her shoulder.

She carried him and his bag all the way to her home. It was an embarrassing sight to be apart of when she walked threw town. She felt herself blush as she passed people who were whispering or pointing.

Soon after thinking its over, a familiar blonde came running up. 'Naruto…Could this get anymore embarrassing. Aww, damn I spoke too soon.'

Standing right behind the blonde was the famous Uchiha, Sausuke.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled a hyper Naruto.

**Blink. Blink. ?**

"What's going on, why do you have Shikamaru over your shoulder."

"Uh… I'm taking him home. Yea, that's it." Sakura said rather quickly.

Sausuke arched a brow and drawled his response, "Nara's home is in the direction you are coming from, if you were indeed taking him home you would be going in that direction not this. So Sakura what are you really doing?"

'Great just great…Why couldn't he be retarded?' Sakura thought as her inners snickered obnoxiously.

"I'm taking him home. He is living with me, his mom just kicked him out, and he's still in shock." Sakura replied disdainfully. She continued her way leaving Sausuke confused and Naruto crying obscenities.

Finally home she laid him on her bed and set his bag down. Slapping him hard across the face seemed to work when rousing him.


End file.
